


Order

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's just moved to England on exchange, and so far it's been pretty sucky. But an exchange with a cute barista named Gavin starts to make him rethink his view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

England was fucking cold. It was cold and rainy and quite frankly, Michael couldn't remember what seemed so awesome about it after the first week of living there. He knew he should be more grateful and receptive to being chosen for the exchange program but damn if England wasn't proving to be kind of shitty.

Still, he had to admit he’d seen a lot of cool things so far. He went to every tourist spot he could think of, and then some. But it would've been an even better experience if it wasn't constantly raining. A particular chilling downpour had just caught Michael in its grasp, soaking the jersey boy as he rushed for shelter.

He ended up fleeing into a coffee shop. It wasn't a chain, or it was one Michael had never heard of, but it seemed nice enough to hide out from the rain in. The Jersey boy took the time to pull his beanie off, his red curls popping out safe and dry. Of course they’d be the only part that didn't get wet. His jacket was the worst, so he set it on the back of a chair, he could deal with his awesome button shirt sticking to his chest. It was empty at the moment, not surprising considering it was about 2pm on a Thursday, but Michael guessed it was probably pretty popular going just by the feel of it. It had comfy chairs and tables and it was warm. Good enough.

The front counter was empty too though, not what Michael had expected. He peeked over as far as he could but saw no one. “Hey! Can I get some service?” He yelled out, receiving an immediate response by the sound of dishes clattering.

He could hear someone struggling with setting the dining ware down and soon after was finally graced with the sight of the coffee shop’s sole employee on duty.

The man was Gavin, or so his name tag said. He was about Michael’s height, maybe a little taller, and definitely skinnier. His hair was light brown and it looked as though Gavin had just rolled out of bed and didn't brush it. “Sorry about that, don’t get many customers this time of day.”

“You don’t say.” Michael couldn't stop the snarky response from leaving his mouth, but Gavin didn't seem bothered. He smiled quite brightly in fact, whether it was just that he was glad to have a customer or if he felt a particular interest in Michael, the redhead wasn't sure.

“I like your accent. Where are you from?” Gavin asked, smile widening a bit. It'd been a terribly boring shift so far, and Michael was like a breath of fresh air. "New Jersey. I'm here on exchange." The ginger responded, trying to give the other a smile back but it ended up looking nervous and shy. "Lovely, the states! I've only been once, but it was fun. So what can I get you?" Gavin had run out of small talk, and the only thing his mind could think to do to continue talking to this cute curly-haired man was to do his actual job.

Michael looked confused for a moment, before remembering that yeah, he was in a coffee shop. At the front counter. He only came to get away from the rain but now it sounded like a good idea to get a snack and stay a while. "Umm, how about you surprise me. I'm not picky. A snack and a drink." Gavin nodded, motioning for Michael to go take a seat as he made his order, which the Jersey boy did. 

After a couple of minutes, Gavin came out and brought something over to Michael. A hot frothy unknown beverage and a gooey cinnamon bun were Gavin's picks, which received no reactions yet. He also had another of the same beverage, setting it down opposite Michael. "You mind if I join you for a cuppa?" He asked, to which the other man shrugged, but the smile on his face clearly showed his actual response.

The two sat for a while, chatting and drinking, Michael commending Gavin for choosing the mochaccino for them, and sharing his cinnamon bun. Gavin found out Michael was studying to be an electrician, and Michael found out Gavin was in college for cinematography. Michael saw some of his slo mo videos when he pulled them up on his phone, and in turn showed off his newly created 'Rage Quit' series. They found out they were both fans of RvB, and both in fact owned the 'Touch My Awesome Button' shirt Michael was currently wearing. The rest of their conversation was filled with stupid jokes and learning other little tidbits of info about each other. 

The rain had ended much earlier, Michael too wrapped up in their conversation to notice. A habitual glance at his phone told him he'd spent over an hour there, just talking to Gavin. He needed to get back soon, he'd never planned to stay out that long. "Hey uh, Gavin. It's been fun but I have to head off." he was never good with goodbyes, and even worse with trying to find a way to stay in touch. It wasn't like he could just ask the man for his number, Michael just couldn't. 

The Brit frowned for a moment, before giving a sheepish smile. "Ah, I understand. Well, the first one was on me, so how about one more mochaccino for the road?" Michael grinned and nodded, wondering if Gavin would just let him leave without any sort of way to contact him. Was the other man not thinking the same thing? Was he also so not used to hitting on another guy that he couldn't even begin to go about asking Michael for his number?

The taller man finished Michael's drink and handed it to him, the ginger swiping his card. "Well, have a good one Michael, it was great to meet you." Gavin was grinning, and despite the worries in his mind, Michael grinned back. "Same dude. I'll stop by again, for sure." It was the only way he could think of seeing him again. They said their final goodbyes and the Jersey boy left, heading to the nearest London Underground entrance. As he lifted his cup to take a sip, he noticed scrawled hastily on the cup was Gavin's name, a phone number, and a short message - "Call me tonight! ;)"

Michael beamed. England was looking better already.


End file.
